Law's Love Story
by myakita
Summary: Little fics for Law and his fiancee Rei! Law x Oc... maybe redone later
1. The Doctor's Sick Day

I do not own One Piece.

How cruel fate could be. I am a man with extensive medical knowledge, I could easily dismember anyone without caring, and I have a cold…

"Law!" The other bad part of having a cold is my "nurse" or that's how _she _puts it. Me, I think she would rather kill me for keeping her awake coughing and wheezing all day and night for three days.

She was a tall woman with long dark hair she always keeps in a ponytail. Right now she is sitting next to me on the bed stuffing food in my mouth. There is only one reason I haven't dismembered her yet… she had my right wrist tied to one of the bars on the bed and my hand stuck in a bucket full of water strapped tightly to another bar. She is one smart woman, sadly that is one of part of her I am weak for.

"You are a cruel heartless woman! You know that right?" I asked in between being forced one spoonful and the next.

"Isn't that what you love about me?" She said leaning against me and giving me a look she knew I was weak for behind her glasses.

"You are evil!" I responded trying to sound unfazed.

"Then the woman you're in love with is evil." She responded before stuffing more food in my mouth.

It's true I somehow am bewitched by this woman. Unfortunately I cannot say she is a seductress since it would be too much effort for her to try, I know she loves me, but not that much. Anyway whatever she did it worked since she is my fiancée.

"How did I ever fall for you?"

"I don't know I think it was my wild charms and beauty." She said punching me in my shoulder when she saw I was about to laugh.

Man, I love this woman.

* * *

**I made this for one of my best buddies/ based this off one of my best buddies.**


	2. New Recruits

I do not own One Piece.

It was one of those boring days, 25 feet under ocean waves. At the moment I lacked my fiancée's "comforting" reminder that if anything happened to the submarine that I would be good as dead. Well that isn't exactly how she phrased it and I wasn't the one she was speaking to. We recently (a couple days ago) got two new recruits… which while I'm thinking about it; I wonder how they even got on the ship in the first place. Also while I'm thinking about it why did I find out about it after they joined?

Anyway, one of them was bugging her about the durability of the ship (obviously not stupid enough to say a word about it to my face). She decided to tell him that if anything happened he would die quickly along with me anyway, so why worry. She being the "naturally comforting" woman she is even offered to put a bullet in his head if it did.

"Hey Law, finally got rid of the little nuisance." My "dearest" –again, so she claims- Rei said with a proud expression on her face.

"I told him that if he didn't get lost I would put a bullet in his head." She said without even an ounce of remorse. I knew that the only sorrow she would feel was when I made her clean up after she did.

"By the way… what exactly have you been doing while I have been suffering the likes of that brat for 3. FREAKIN. HOURS." She asked highly annoyed and very cute. I know its cliché to say that she was cute when she was mad, but it's true… man, this woman will be the death of me.

"Ms. Rei!" The other new recruit sang. I felt her stiffen up next to me. Something tells me I won't like this one.

Once he got over to where we were standing, I noticed the little rug rat was blushing and looking her up and down (strike one).

"I did exactly as you told Ms. Rei." He said inching closer to her (_strike two_).

After effortlessly unsheathing a certain sword and pointing at a certain rug rat's throat, I pulled my free arm around Rei's hip.

"Good boy," I said "now why don't you _thoroughly_ clean the deck, because that is where you'll be eating tonight."

Not even two seconds later he was gone. Rei gave me a pleased look in return. Who needs three anyway?


	3. Naptime

I do not own One Piece.

"Get out of bed you lazy bum, Captain is waiting for you!" One of the few female crew members barked at me.

"Well you can tell him to go on his own." I responded.

"Oh, how disappointing, though sadly not surprising." Law said at the door.

"Oh Captain…" She started but was cut off by Law.

"You are free to go. I will convince her to get her butt up." He said as if it would actually happen.

I was about to tell him that there was nothing he could say or do to get me up would work, but then he pulled my gun off the drawer. Curse him; he is genius, a very handsome genius!

He dangled the gun by the trigger right in front of my face. He knew I didn't like it. I reached my arms out in front me in attempt to grab it. I knew I looked like a fat cat stretching. I did not care!

"Well?" He said with a smirk.

I slowly sat up gave him a dirty look. Oh, he looked proud of himself. That is when I threw a pillow at him, then grabbed my gun and my knife and ran. I then hid in a broom closet and fell asleep for the rest the day.

TAKE THAT LAW!


	4. Morning

I don't own one piece.

I opened my eyes and saw the same sight I do every day, Law's face. He is deep in slumber. I could never be happier… not all the world's riches, not eternal beauty or life, nothing. As long as I can wake up to that smiling face and be the only one he says "I love you" too I will be happy.

With a yawn I watched him stretch his long arms so that they graze the wall. His bare chest stretched with him. Oh, how many times have I fallen asleep lying on his chest. How many times have I fallen asleep or awoken in those strong arms of his?

"Morning, nice pjs." He said rolling on his side to face me, using his fist to prop up his head.

I looked down at my black tank top and shorts, then looked back him. He had already gotten out of bed. All he had on was his pajamas pants that fit snuggly around his hips.

"You know somethin' Law?" I said almost absent mindedly.

"What?" He said putting on the same hoodie he wears every day. I felt honored to be one of the few people that knew the story behind it and our jolly roger.

"I eat an apple every day, yet every morning I wake up with a surgeon in my bed." I said casually.

"Well you must be sleeping in his bed." He diagnosed with a warm smile I know no one else has seen.

"Good so now I know how to keep it this way." I said with a yawn, as his smile grew.


	5. HUG!

I don't own One Piece.

Sadly, today one those day where the only thing to do was sit around and scratch Bepo's head. We had just reached a little island that is just a little too touchy feely for my tastes, with that in mind Law actually let me stay behind.

It could be because he knew how intense my dislike for people is, but knowing him he would laugh at my suffering unless if there was a good chance that another man would hug me. At the moment I was thinking about what I'd do if he comes back stinking of some harpy's perfume. I don't really care if it was his doing or not, he and the harpy are dead!

Wait a minute… why is Bepo here the first place? Maybe he's here just to guard the ship, or maybe he'd rather avoid being hugged by a bunch of wierdos. Eh, who cares he is here, and he is soft as ever.

"I wonder if Captain is as happy as the rest of the crew seemed to be?" Bepo asked me.

"Bepo, shut up!" I said angrily.

"Sorry…"

Suddenly out of nowhere a weirdo in a colorful t-shirt showed up. My first question was "what this guy was doing on the ship", but before I could yell at him to get off the ship he hugged me. **HUGGED ME**!

"Mes."

The weirdo then let go of me and did a face plant onto the floor. Unsurprisingly Law was not far behind. He looked mad… his arms crossed over his chest the weirdo's heart in his hand. He then effortlessly threw the heart further into the sea.

"Make sure to throw the body off the deck." He said to me before turning around.

"Why me?"

"Because you were the one he was hugging." He said looking back at me while he was walking away. He had one of those "shut up and do it" looks.

"Meh." I said simply before doing as told, and kicking the weirdo's corpse off the ship with the tip of my boot.

Law may be a very hot man, but he was as sentimental as a hungry piranha, which is the way I prefer him anyway -scares off the harpies.


	6. The Inn

I don't own One Piece.

Night 1 of the island of annoying hugging people… hurry up you stupid log pose!

In the meantime Law decided we would all stay at the cheapest inn he could find. Honestly the thing looked more like someone's old house another person got out of a will, but really didn't want.

It was almost literally falling apart. As we walked in I kept close to Law just in case the floor caved in I could drag that cheap jerk with me. Oh, if he even thinks I wouldn't even think about it he is making one heck of a painful mistake.

It only got worse, when Law got all the room keys from the fat idiot of a clerk. It was three to a room, except for me and Law... on the second floor. I was about to sleep outside on a bench but clearly the captain and doctor of the ship would never allow that. Especially because I was _his precious fiancée_, of course that's what he said. For some reason he rather not risk me getting a cold but he doesn't care if I snap my neck when and if I fall through the floor.

Guess what? The stairs were even worse than I thought! I almost went through one of the stairs twice! On the bright side though halfway up the steps on of the steps Law had stepped on one gave out, and he fell right on his jaw. Believe me it was so hard not to laugh. Sadly that didn't seem enough for his common sense to kick in.

I had to watch him limp up the stairs. While I was definitely going to be mad at him the entire night it still hurt to watch him limp like that. I would have helped him, but this weak wood couldn't support me helping Law walk, and two he is just too stubborn to even let me try.

It felt like forever when we finally got to the room. The second that door closed Law on was bed with his leg propped up on a clean looking pillow (I'm not putting any faith in this rat whole). Then I went to work doing the things I have seen him do plenty of times. I'm pretty sure I did everything right since he didn't say anything, at first I thought he passed out but the second I looked up he yelled me to not lose focus, in his doctor-like way.


	7. Ghost Inn part 1

I don't own One Piece.

During Rei treating my leg I guess I passed out for a minute or two. I remember one minute watching her using a cold towel to clean my leg the next she was yelling at to open my eyes.

I guess she really must have been freaked out, which I have to admit if my leg wasn't killing me it'd be hilarious. Leg killing me or not it was pretty funny. I'd laugh, but I don't think laughing at the woman treating my leg would be the best idea. Not like I was stupid enough to take my eyes off her.

"Hey, Law am I doin' this right?" She asked.

I had to admit she wasn't doing too badly. She actually was doing pretty well. Course if I told her that she'd never let me forget it. I guess I didn't respond since she looked up at me clearly very annoyed.

"RAHAHAHA!" Some little girl laughed.

Then like out of some bad horror movie the lights shut off. I had two conclusions why the lights shut off. 1. The guy who owns this dump didn't pay for the lights, or 2. The laughin' brat shut 'em off. If it was the second the kid either had a lot of guts or was really stupid.

"Hold still… and I know what you're thinking, and shut it." She said adding the last part quickly.

She then ran out of the room. I was definitely going to have many injuries to treat later…

Now for the all mighty author's note:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CINNEBUNS! I say this because today is the birthday of not only one of my best friends, but the girl our Rei is based off. Oh, and thank you for staying with me this far, I hope your enjoyin' it.


End file.
